De la curiosité à la douleur
by Vorna
Summary: Ou comment l'une entraine l'autre irrémédiablement... OS HPDM mon premier yaoi, tout léger !


**DISCLAMER :** A part une légère invention de ma part, c'est pas de moi, mais de madame JK Rowling. D'ailleurs, à l'heure où j'écris le septième et dernier tome sort dans 3 heures et 25 minutes. Mais je ne vais pas poster tout de suite, comme d'hab' quoi ! 

Voilà un petit truc qui m'est venu d'on ne sait où, comme d'hab' aussi. C'est pas grand chose, je me demande même si vous allez trouver ça bien, mais qu'importe. Une cuillère de Nutella dans la bouche et c'est parti mon kiki !

Quelques infos qui pourraient vous permettre de comprendre : les deux personnages sont Harry et Drago. Un peu de yaoi, et c'est mon premier, bien qu'il soit léger. Donc, homophobes, passez votre chemin ! Quoi d'autre ? Je pense que c'est tout…

Bonne lecture !

**De la curiosité à la douleur**

Ou comment L'une entraîne irrémédiablement l'autre (vous le saviez ?)

* * *

oOo Journal intime de Harry Potter oOo

Tiens, et si je t'aimais ?

Je sais, ça paraît idiot de dire ça comme ça. Et alors ? Tu me plais, même si tu ne le sais pas. J'aime bien être avec toi, même si ça ne se voit pas parce qu'on se crie toujours dessus. Et alors ? Je peux t'aimer comme une curiosité, non ? ça devrait être marrant. Aimer un homme alors qu'on est soi-même un homme…

Homme ? Plutôt deux êtres de sexe masculin. Peut-on dire que nous sommes des hommes ? Virils ? Et tout et tout ? Voyons : on est presque majeurs, on est mâtures, même si on se comporte parfois, souvent en fait, comme des gamins. La régression arrive même après soixante ans. Mais il me semble qu'on appelle alors ça sénilité. Qu'importe.

Donc, nous sommes des hommes. Bon. Et j'ai décidé de t'aimer.

Je suis de nature curieuse, alors j'aime bien essayer. Je me demande ce que ça peut faire d'aimer un homme.

D'un point de vue moral et sentimental, mais aussi physique. Je ne connais rien à ça, ce serait une première pour moi. Mais à coup sûr, tu dois t'y connaître, non ?

Dis, est-ce que ça fait mal ? Non, je ne suis pas inquiet, je me renseigne. Je m'informe. Quoique…

Bon, là n'est pas le sujet. J'essaie d'imaginer.

Quelque chose me chagrine : pendant qu'on s'aime, on ne peut pas voir le visage l'un de l'autre, si ?

Il faut décidément que je me documente sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un ignorant face à toi.

Mais vais-je me retrouver face à toi déjà ? Est-ce que je vais avoir le courage de te dire que j'ai décidé de t'aimer, comme une curiosité ?

Tu me rirais au visage. Te le dire comme ça de but en blanc, ça n'irait pas du tout.

J'ai trouvé. Je sais comment je vais faire pour t'approcher. Mais d'abord, trouver des informations sur le sujet. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance… Bien.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une raison de t'aimer en fait ? Nan, je ne crois pas. Les gens de ta famille font partie de ceux qui prennent un plaisir fou à tuer des gens pour rien.

Et alors ? Ta famille, ce n'est pas toi. Enfin, pas vraiment. Toi, tu es à part.

Evidemment, quand on aime quelqu'un, on met cette personne toujours à part, toujours au-dessus de tout, de tout le monde.

J'espère que tu prends ton plaisir dans d'autres activités que le meurtre avec sang-froid en tout cas. A en croire les visages réjouis ou carrément transportés de certaines personnes certains matins dans le château, je pense que oui. C'est bien, ça me laisse peut-être une chance.

Aller, je plis bagage et je m'en vais à la rencontre de la curiosité que tu es devenue pour moi.

oOo Fin du journal intime de Harry Potter oOo

oOo POV Harry oOo

La curiosité est un vilain défaut. C'est ce qu'on vous a toujours dit ? Et bien, c'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Rendez-vous compte : quelque chose éveille en vous un intérêt immense que vous avez du mal à réfréner. Vous vous dirigez à pas de loup vers l'objet de vos désirs, pour ne pas qu'on vous surprenne. Vous le touchez, vous le caressez, vous l'ouvrez et le découvrez.

C'est magnifique de ressentir ce sentiment, comme d'accomplissement. Vous avez atteint votre but, même en violant certaines lois arbitraires. Qu'importe : votre objet vous amène quelque chose en plus et vous en profitez.

Cela dit, il est vrai que, dans certains cas, on se faisait une tellement haute opinion de ce qu'on voulait atteindre qu'on se retrouve déçu, ou pire, anéanti pour les plus exaltés.

Personnellement, je n'ai pas été déçu de ma curiosité.

D'abord, à grands pas je me suis dirigé vers lui, et je l'ai poussé tant et si bien dans un couloir obscur que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, j'avais bien réussi à faire ce que je voulais. Collé à un mur par mes soins, il n'a pas pu s'échapper. Je la tenais ferme, ma curiosité. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle s'échappe, ça aurait été trop dommage.

Bien entendu, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, ça va de soi. Et puis, à force d'attouchements et de douces caresses, j'ai pu ouvrir et découvrir ma curiosité à loisir. Sauf que, au fur et à mesure, j'ai aussi découvert que les curiosités, ça faisait mal.

Ma foi, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte : il est calé en la matière le bougre !

Et je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que j'allais être en dessous. Mais, en un tour de main, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé collé au mur.

Quelle situation ! J'ai un peu protesté, pour ne pas dire beuglé. Quoi ! c'était moi qui avait provoqué ! C'était moi qui devait être le maître de la situation, pas lui !

Cela dit, je ne sais pas si je me serais débrouillé aussi bien que lui. Ça fait mal, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! En plus, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait contempler le visage de l'un et de l'autre. Soit. Mais à condition d'être souple des adducteurs. Tant mieux : j'ai pu observer, que dis-je ?, contempler son visage pendant l'effort. C'était divin. J'étais en extase, non seulement par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, mais aussi par la vision angélique que j'avais de sa frimousse blonde.

Et ses mains… Douces et froides… Je frissonne encore rien qu'à l'idée d'y repenser. J'ai l'impression de les sentir en ce moment sur ma peau un peu chaude.

Il fallait vraiment être curieux pour découvrir de telles choses. Ça ne vient pas comme ça, tout cru dans le bec, 'faut aller les chercher !

C'est pour ça que la curiosité n'est pas un si mauvais défaut que ça. Même si, après, on a un peu de mal à marcher (vive les fauteuils molletonnés de la Salle Commune).

Toujours est-il que, comme je l'avais dit, j'ai décidé de t'aimer, comme une curiosité, et je ne me suis pas trompé.

Même si ça fait un peu mal.

oOo Fin POV Harry oOo

oOo Quelque part… oOo

-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que la curiosité me mènerait à ça. C'est vraiment étrange.

Silence.

-Dis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Je l'ai pas vu arrivé. Je ne comprends pas.

Silence.

–Toi non plus, pas vrai ? On se demande des fois.

Silence.

–Et tu peux me dire pourquoi on s'est retrouvé coincé là-dedans ? Dans cette guerre qui ne rime à rien ?

Silence.

–Tu sais pas non plus ? Ma parole, mais tu sais rien ! Pourtant, j'ai découvert tant de choses grâce à toi…

Silence.

–Dis-moi, ça fait mal ? J'espère que ça t'as pas trop dérangé que je me serve de ton corps comme bouclier. Ce bouclier de chair humaine… C'était un honneur pour moi d'être protégé par toi. Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que ça devait être toi, hein ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi ? MAIS REPONDS !

Souffle rauque. Silence.

–Ton âme n'était plus dedans, rassure-moi, elle n'était plus retenue par cette barrière charnelle ? Encore une chose qu'il faudrait que tu m'apprennes. Mais je pense pas me tromper en disant que t'es pas là de me l'enseigner, pas vrai ? Tu sais, c'est douloureux, la curiosité, quand on peut pas la satisfaire.

Silence.

–Enfin, au moins, il y a bien une curiosité que je n'ai pas envie de voir en ce moment, c'est ton corps.

Soupir.

–Finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça, d'avoir cherché à ce que tu sois ma curiosité. Je te l'ai dit ça, que t'étais ma curiosité ? Non ? Et bien maintenant, tu le sais. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas ? Après tout, j'ai pas été récompensé d'avoir été trop curieux. Je suis amoureux de toi maintenant.

Silence.

–Finalement, c'est aussi bien, d'être amoureux de toi.

Une larme.

–Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être aussi curieux de quelqu'un que je ne l'ai été de toi. Ça a été une très bonne expérience. J'ai été content d'être aussi curieux et d'avoir découvert un trésor, le plus beau que personne n'aurait pu m'offrir hormis toi.

Lourd silence.

–Je connais ma leçon : je ne serai plus jamais curieux, ça fait trop mal.

Il se leva essuya une larme et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit du cimetière.

oOo Fin oOo

* * *

A la relecture, ça donne pas vraiment quelque chose de sensé. Et je me dis que je devrais mettre quelques infos.

Vala ! C'est fait ! Mais même avec ça, ce texte n'a pas de sens. Pas raf ! Et pis un peu de mise en page et de pitits scribouibouis pour faire joli et voilà ! Le tour est joué.

Enfin, cela dit, je ne sais pas si vous aller aimer, donc, le moyen serait de m'envoyer une petite review. Je ne vous oblige pas, mais ce serait tellement bien… pointe un bazooka – j'ai pas plus petit, désolée


End file.
